


Fairy tails

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Fairy tails

He doesn't believe in fairy tales. 

He openly mocks them.

They are a fantasy. 

That will never be fulfilled. 

Since they are unreal.


End file.
